Mai's Life
by BriBugg94
Summary: My story about Mai's parents and how they died. One shot. Rated T just in case. I do not own Ghost hunt


**I do not own ghost hunt.**

* * *

She might have told the others she was young and didn't remember her father. But in truth she just didn't want them to feel bad for her. She remembered the day very clear. Almost like it was yesterday.

She had been looking in the mirror jumping happily playing with her hair.

"Mommy mommy! Look my hair is as long as yours now!"

Her mother walked into the bathroom and began to brush her daughter's hair, "Mai-chan, it is growing so fast." She smiled at her.

"Now I'm as beautiful as you are mommy!"

"Oh sweetheart, you have always been beautiful."

Mai hugged her mother and they walked from the bathroom to the kitchen, "Would you like to help mommy make dinner tonight?"

Mai jumped up and down, "Yes, yes, yes! What are we making?"

Her mother gave her another smile, "Hmmmmm. How about Udon?"

"Oh mommy, that's my favorite!"

"I know sweetie, It's daddy's too."

Mai and her mother prepared dinner, and finished setting the table five minutes before her father was to arrive home. She went and put a pink bow in her hair and sat at the table to wait. But as the night went on, he didn't come home.

"Mommy. Where is daddy?"

"I… I don't know. Maybe he stayed late at work, but he normally calls. I'm sure he is fine, lets hurry and eat, it's almost your bedtime."

They quickly ate dinner, then Mai's mother carried her to bed and sang her to sleep.

"Mommy?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Daddy loves you."

Her mother looked at her strangely, "Of course baby, I know that"

"Please don't cry. Daddy loves you. Daddy loves me."

Her mother noticed her child was asleep and merely talking, a normal occurrence. She kissed her forehead, "Goodnight Mai-chan."

_Though her daughter slept peacefully, Mai's mother was unable to sleep, and sat up waiting for her husband to return. She waited, she waited so long she saw the sun rise. But she couldn't sleep. She was scared, something felt wrong to her, espically with what Mai had said. Mai had always been a gifted child, though she never told anyone. She discovered it when one sunny day Mai came out with an umbrella and a jacket on. When question, Mai said she didn't want to get wet. She had shrugged it off at the time, figuring it was just a child being a child. But when they were walking on the street it began to rain, and Mai handed her mother the umbrella and put her hood up. At first she decided it was merley a coincidence, however, once the rain stopped Mai had asked for the umbrella and placed it to their side towards the road. A few seconds later a car came by and skid water. It got no where on us because of the way she had put the umbrella. Maybe it was just dumb luck, but her mother felt it was more then that._

"Mommy…. He loved us very much." Mai said coming out of her room and startleing her mother.

"Mai baby, why are you crying?"

"He told me to tell you he is sorry. He loved us mommy." The child was sobbing now.

"Mai, what on..."

A knock on the door.

Her mother picked her up and carried her over to the door, opening it up to see her husband's friend Toho standing there.

"Yui."

"Hello Toho, it's good to see you."

"**Yui, why haven't you answered your phone?"**

Mai's mother was confused as to why the man was speaking in English, "**Hojo has the cell phone, our house phone is messed up, and I was going to the store tomorrow to get a new one. I have my emergency line, why did you not call that?"**

Toho looked away, "**I did not know of that one. Yui, I'm so sorry."**

Mai's mother became upset, she know something was wrong, "**Tell me."**

"Mommy." Mai said looking at her, hugging her arms around her tighter, "Mommy daddy loved us."

"Loved.."

Toho looked at Mai wondering how the child already knew, "**Yui, he was in an accident. I'm so sorry."**

Mai's mother put Mai on the floor and walked away with tears streaming down her face. He husband, the love of her life, was dead. She stepped into her room and closed the door. She leaned her back to the door and slid down, sobbing into her hands.

Mai looked at the man she thought of as an uncle in her door way, he gave a sad smile to Mai, "How did you know little one?"

Mai hugged the man's legs, "Daddy came to see me last night. He hugged me and told me he loved me and asked me to be strong, because mommy was going to need me. I know mommy is sad now, but I'm still here, and I'm going to make mommy happy again."

The man picked up Mai and began to walk towards her mothers room, as the little girl was trying to be strong for her mother. But the weight of her father never coming home again hit her, and she let a few tears stream down.

She was five.

**Eight years later.**

"Come on mom, let's go to the mall, I need to get you the right dress for tonight" Mai smiled at her mother taking her by the hand. Today was mother's day and Mai had been saving money from her small jobs she's been able to get to buy her mother a new dress and make her dinner.

Her mother walked out from the room, looking a bit weak, she had been sick a lot lately, "Mom, are you sure you are okay to go out today?"

Her mother smiled at her, "Of course I am. I feel a lot better than normal. Let's get going."

Mai smiled then walked to the bathroom, pulling her hair into a messy bun, she smiled at herself the joined her mother as they walked to the mall. Mai pulled her mother into her favorite store and began to hand her lots of dresses she thought were beautiful.

"Mai, some off these are over 10,000 yen."

Mai smiled at her mother, "I've been saving a lot of money. I wanted to get you something nice, epically since you haven't been feeling the greatest lately."

Mai's mother gave her daughter a proud smile, then went into the dressing room to try the dresses on. After about an hour of trying, her mother settled on Mai's favorite. A deep blue dress that was very flattering up top, then flailed out at the bottom, and had a bow in the back. They paid for their things and began to journey home. Mai was ecstatic, her mother looked livelier then she had in a long time. But halfway home, her mother began to cough, so badly that they had to stop a t the nearby park bench. After her mother finished coughing she gave Mai a smile but Mai screamed.

''Mother! Mom theirs blood in your hand, are you alright?!"

Her mother opened her mouth to speak, but began coughing more blood, then slumped over onto Mai's shoulder. Mai began to panic and starting crying, running to the first person she could find, begging them to call an ambulance. Once the ambulance arrived they loaded up Mai's unconscious mother and asked if she was riding with them but she shook her head no. Once they were out of sight, she picked up her mother's dress and began to walk home. Once there she pulled the dress out of the bag to hang it up, but saw that there was something else in it. Curious, Mai picked it up and saw a napkin attached to it.

'_I saw how much you loved this, but I was to big for it. You, on the other hand, would look beautiful it it. Thank you for being a wonderful daughter.'_

Mai picked up the dress as a tear went down her cheek. It was beautiful. Knee length, and was a halter top. The dress top was very plain, with a white belt around it. Then end puffed out like a fairytale dress, and was covered in sparkles. Mai hung up both dresses and began to walk to the hospital, tears streaming down her face. Once there, the receptionist informed Mai that her mother was in the emergency room, and that Mai should come back tomorrow morning. Her heart hurt, she didn't want to be away from her mother, so she set herself in the lobby, where she fell into a deep sleep.

Mai was awoken by a pair of hands gently shaking her, "Tanyama Mai?"

"Yes?"

"Hello sweetheart, I am Doctor Matsuzaki . Would you like to go see your mother?"

Mai studied the woman's face, she was older and had short red hair. She was about Mai's height, and reminded Mai of her own mother. "Please." Mai replied.

The woman lead Mai down the hall and into her mother's room, where she was laying down and looking at the ceiling. "Mom! How are you doing?" Mai asked running to the bedside.

"Mai-chan. I love you so much."

Mai suddenly became terrified, she felt as if her world was ending, though she had no idea why, "I love you too mom."

"Mai-chan…. I'm sick."

Mai didn't reply to her mother. She started to cry and the feeling in her stomach got worse and worse.

"Baby.. I have cancer."

Mai stepped back and began to sob, "No you don't! That's a lie!" She turned and ran to the closest bathroom and locked herself in.

Mai couldn't believe her mother had cancer. She didn't want to hear it. She couldn't lose her mother too. She couldn't be all alone, she just couldn't. After a few minutes Mai tried to think positive, then went out to face her mother.

"It doesn't mean you are going to die."

"No. No it doesn't." Her mother smiled at her, "Thank you for giving me hope. I'm so happy to have you as a daughter."

Mai smiled and sat on the chair next to her mother's bed, watching the TV. as her mother slept. Mai went back to the hospital every day after school when she wasn't working. She slept there every night that she could, and only left when her mother had to go through chemo. After a month of her mother being in the hospital Mai decided she was going to get some of her mother's favorite chocolate and take it to her as a surprise to cheer her up.

"Hey mom, I brought you…." Mai trailed off to see her mother with a weird cap on, and her face in her hands.

"Mom, what's wrong. What happened?!" Mai said panicking.

Mai's mother didn't reply, but simply removed the cap showing that she had no hair on her head.

"Oh mom, it's ok mom." Mai said going up to her mother and hugging her, kissing her forehead.

"I know, it's just so hard Mai!"

Mai calmed her mother down to where she was giving her daughter a sad smile, then handed her mother the chocolates. "I love you mom, but I have to go. I'll be back after work tonight okay."

Her mother leaned up and kissed her cheek, "Ok Mai, I love you."

**The Next Day **

Mai's mother was sitting in the room watching some show she wasn't really paying attention to when she heard the door open. She turned to see her daughter walking into the room.

"Mai!" she gasped, "What did you do?!"

Mai smiled at her mother and came and kissed her cheek, "Now I'm as beautiful as you are mommy!"

Mai's mother let tears fall down her face, Mai had shaved her entire head, "Mai.."

Mai sat down and took her mother's hand, "I love you mom."

Mai's mother held her daughters hand and smiled up at her, "thank you for being a wonderful daughter."

Mai sat up with her mother until 11:30, then decided to go home for the night, so she could bring her mother some more clothes in the morning before school. She laid her head down and fell asleep instantly.

"_Mai"_

_Mai sat up to see her father standing at her bed end, "D-daddy! You're here what are you doing here? I've missed you so much!"_

_Mai's father sat on her bed and put his arms around her, "You have grown up so much, my little angel. You are so strong."_

_Mai hugged her father when she felt another hand on her back. She turned around to see her mother. Her mother sat on the bed and wrapped her arms around Mai and Mai's father, squeezing both of them._

"_Mai-Chan, you are such an amazing girl, and you are going to be an amazing woman. I'm sorry that life hasn't been easy for you." Her mother said kissing her cheek, "Just know that we love you, we always have, and we always will"_

_Mai kissed both of her parent's cheeks, "If course, and I love you bother, forever and always."_

_Her parents both kissed her one last time, then stood up, "Time to wake up sweetie." Her father said._

_Mai smiled and nodded standing out of her bed._

Mai woke up and shot out of her bed. She ran to the telephone, not really knowing why, and saw that she had 7 missed calls. She was about to call the number back when it rang in her hand.

"Taniyama residence."

"Mai.. It's Doctor Matsuzaki ."

* * *

Hope you guys enjoy the story, it's just something I thought of while writing my other one and couldn't think of how to put it in there. R&R

Btw the doctor is supposed to be Ayako's mother


End file.
